It is well known that modern heating, ventilating and air conditioning (“HVAC”) systems (hereinafter collectively referred to as air conditioners for convenience) have improved cooling and heating efficiencies by separating a compressor section of a traditional “window-mounted” air conditioner from a heat exchanger section. This involves placing a compressor and/or heat pump outside of a structure, such a residence or any building, cycling a refrigerant into a heat exchanger within the building to remove or add heat, and then sending the refrigerant back outside of the building to the compressor to repeat the cycle. The heat exchangers are typically wall mounted, and because the compressor section is not in the building, the mounted heat exchanger may be operated very quietly, and may remove or all much more heat than a typical window mounted air conditioner. Additionally, unlike a central air conditioner system that cycles air throughout a building in dusty ducts, the modern, split compressor-heat exchanger systems only use much smaller, sealed, pressurized, refrigerant transport lines. Therefore the popularity and efficiencies of ductless, wall-mounted air conditioners is growing world-wide.
Unfortunately, however, the wall-mounted air conditioners are typically mass produced and are only available in a single color, typically a shade of white. Moreover, to be efficient, the wall-mounted heat exchangers must be located in plain sight, such as on a main wall, and near a top of the wall for effective circulation of air passing through the air conditioners. Hence, for many consumers, the wall-mounted air conditioners are a literal eye-sore, and cause a substantial disruption of an aesthetic appeal of the room in which they are mounted.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wall-mounted air conditioner enclosure that alters an aesthetic or appearance of the air conditioner thereby overcoming deficiencies of the prior art.